


The Exam

by queenofspades (enlightenight)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/queenofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On prompt: "Jeff/Britta. things you said when you were scared. n_n"</p><p>or, Britta getting anxious because of the fear of failure.</p><p><a href="http://enlaytinthehouse.tumblr.com/post/113549148459/jeff-britta-things-you-said-when-you-were-scared">here's</a> the tumblr version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exam

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Jeff and Britta in English for a long time (I have been spreading the message in Turkish and let me tell you there are people whıo ship them before even watching the show now!), so I apologise for the lack of proper grammar & punctuation. Hope you like it :)

"I am going to fail this exam. And this is going to be the end-"  
“Britta,” Jeff put his hands on her shoulders, looking directly in her eyes. “You are not going to fail it. I promise.”  
“But I haven’t-“  
“Yes, you have, you have been working for it for a week.”

Britta silently nodded, and Jeff watched her carefully for a while, because the calm expression on her face faded really quick, a worried one took its place.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.  
“I have eight hours before it-“  
“… Except for studying.”

She almost screamed that she didn’t know, but the realisation of it was already 3 AM, she shook her head.

"I am scared," she admitted - it was a big deal for her. "I don’t want to Britta this."

Jeff pulled her in for a hug, and Britta immediately pushed him away saying she didn’t need any pity, to which the lawyer laughed.

"I am not pitying you, I am supporting you! You will ace this exam, and let’s say you failed? Then what?"  
“Then everybody will make fun of me, because I won’t get to be a psychologist?”

Her eyes were on the floor when she murmured these.

"You will be a psychologist, and a good one. I’ll tell you what we’ll do: you’re going to bed and I’m gonna wake you up at eight, sharp. We will have breakfast, drive to school, and everything will be alright, okay?"  
“Okay…”  
“Now, straight to the bedroom.”  
“What will you do?”  
“Stay awake in case we both miss the alarm.”

This time Britta pulled him in, but for a kiss.  
“Have a nice night, Winger.”

Putting her books away, and bringing his notes in front of him, he wished her a good night.

 

 


End file.
